


Aaron and Nadir

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author!Agron, Childhood Friends, Humor, Librarian!Nasir, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nasir has the chance to read the newest edition of his favorite series, written by his favorite author, he has no idea what he's in for when he discovers that a new character, a long-haired, brown eyed man named Nadir, is introduced and seems to resemble him a little bit too much for his liking. Wanting to get some answers, his luck strikes when he goes to a signing of said book, only to realize that the mysterious author, the self-named "Norga", is someone he has actually known, for a very, very long time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New mini-series! This one will be short, like a lot of my previous ones. Probably 3-4 chapters at the most. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

Saturday afternoon, meet the hottest fantasy writer in quite a long time! The author of the "King Aaron" series, the self-named "Norga", will make a rare public appearance just in time for his newest release: "King Aaron and the Three-Headed Dragon"! Get your personal signed copy of the book and a chance to say hello to the amazing man behind the amazing hero! Don't miss it, don't miss it, don't miss it!

 _When_ : **Saturday, March 23 2014.**  
 _Where_ : **Valle Library, right next to the mall.**  
 _How much_ : **Nothing, it's free!**

Come in and come quick! For the chance of a lifetime!


	2. The carton box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naevia has something in her hands that Nasir might want to see...

"Let's see...this one goes... here. And this one goes right... here. Oh! Can't forget about this one!" 28-year old Nasir said to himself as he dutifully put book after book inside the tall shelf that was standing right in front of him. Thankfully, there was still an hour left before opening, so the long-haired, brown eyed librarian took his time to rearrange some of the disarrayed shelves and put the Valle Library's beloved books back in order. 

And while Nasir loved to read and re-read the many books that the place contained, there was nothing sweeter to him than the feel and smell of...

"Nasir! You'll never guess what I've got!" an excited feminine voice suddenly shook him out of his thoughts. The librarian nearly dropped his box out of startlement and his breath caught in his throat. 

Could it be? Was it finally here? 

The long-haired man was close enough to skipping as he made his way to the first floor of the library and was greeted with the smiling faces of both of its owners: Naevia and Crixus. The man was sitting behind the main counter of the library sipping his coffee and reading his newspaper while his wife, was...holding a sealed carton box inside her hands. 

"Is this it? Is this it? Is this it? Oh my god, Naevia, please tell me you have it!" Nasir cried out, jumping up and down in pure excitement. 

Raising a hand to calm the younger man down, Naevia replied: "Calm down Nasir! Geez, you're going to break down the floor if you continue to beat on it so much. But, if you wanna know the answer to your question, you have to say the magic words..." 

Nasir, knowing the formula, stopped jumping and, interlocking his hands in front of him, he smiled his biggest smile as he said: "Please, oh please, my dear good boss, who is the greatest boss that ever bossed, please tell me that the box that you're holding in your hands right now is the newest edition of the "King Aaron" series, that I've been waiting for like a year to read and that I called dibs on when I read that the release date was coming soon! Please, my dearest Naevia, tell me that it is so!"

"Hmm, I don't know, I actually think it's a box of donations that Crixus forgot to open up and put on the shelves the other day..." Naevia responded, while trying her best to conceal her grin, as she saw her good friend and fellow employee's whole body droop down in disappointment and dear lord, his lower lip was even beginning to wibble...

"R-really?" Nasir said, his big eyes looking so pleadingly and sadly at the woman standing in front of him that Naevia couldn't do it. She couldn't keep up her act and so she huffed out a breath, shook her head and said:

"Of course it's not, you big baby. Of course it's the new "King Aaron" book. The signing's tomorrow, when else would we have it? Here, you get to open it, since you've been ringing all of our ears about it for so long." 

Nasir's whole body seemed to light up at the news and he couldn't help it, he launched himself inside Naevia's arms and peppered her face with tiny little kisses while sputtering: "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

After pulling himself away from his boss before he got reprimanded, the long-haired man was almost shaking in excitement as he took the box out of Naevia's hands and, with the help of a nearby box-cutter, finally got to see what was inside. 

Just like he'd been thinking earlier, if there was one thing that he'd loved more than the feel and the smell of old and used books, it was the one coming from those right out of the printer. 

Especially the ones that were from his favorite series and written by his favorite author.


	3. The story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir begins to read his much-awaited book and finds in there something that's a bit...odd.

_"The Rose Ball, an annual event to commemorate the first bloom of flowers all around the Sinuessa Kingdom, was a high-class affair at the castle, where everyone that was anyone was invited to participate in various activities, from the poorest commoners to the highest commanders of neighboring lands. But the main event of them all, was at the end of the night, where the palace would open its door and everyone would gather inside for a gigantic feast and dance the night away._

_And this was the event that was happening right as we speak, presided over by our almighty hero, the great King Aaron, who was busy walking around his throne room, chatting with coming and going guests."_

"Ooh, this is starting up so awesomely!" Nasir thought to himself as he turned over to the next page of the book that he was busy reading, while sitting by the window pane of his apartment. After a busy day at the library, overseeing clients and preparing the place for the big signing taking place the very next day, what better way to wind down and relax than with a good cup of hot cocoa and the book that he'd been waiting for since like forever?

Nasir, being a huge fantasy bookworm, had instantly fell in love with the _"King Aaron"_ almost as soon as its first story, _"King Aaron and the Forbidden Treasure"_ , had been published five years earlier. This newest release was the fourth in the series and Nasir had devoured each and everyone of its predecessors. King Aaron was such an amazing character: brave, strong, smart, but also kind, generous and merciful. And the fact that he was described as one of the most handsome man the Sinuessa Kingdom had ever seen also didn't hurt either.

The series of books had taken King Aaron across a myriad of lands and on countless adventures and sometimes, in the middle of the night, Nasir wished that this person existed in real life. And that this person would come and take him away from the mundane life that he'd been living for the past 28 years, inside his hometown. He could just picture it now: King Aaron would ride on his loyal steed, look at Nasir with his deep green eyes full of love and desire, and whisk him away to his fantastic kingdom and his fantastic life.

But, as Nasir sighed to himself and shook his head, he knew that these were pure delusions. There was no way that someone like King Aaron would fall for someone like him and there was now way that a person like himself would appear in one of these stories. He was too boring, too simple, too... meh.

"Oh well, at least I've still got this book and first thing tomorrow, I'm going to get this baby signed!" the long-haired man excitedly told himself as he took another sip of his cocoa.

He couldn't wait to meet the enigmatic author of this series and gush to him about his stories. Not a lot was known about the author of the _"King Aaron"_ series, the self-penned "Norga". All that the public really knew about this person was that it was in fact a man, that he was only 31 years old and that he liked to have his personal life and identity kept private.

When it came to do big time interviews, he seemed to like to play a game with people's expectations and send wacky "representatives" in his place to talk about his work. From a hot blonde that seemed to know nothing about what "Norga" had written when she had appeared on _"The Daily Show"_ , to the infamous incident on "Oprah Winfrey", where she had to interview an iguana instead of a person, when she had picked the third book of the series: "King Aaron and the Enchanted Fortress" for her book club.

But how did the public know that this _"Norga"_ person was a _he_? Easy: when it came time to do some local interviews in Valle City for his different releases, the place that the author had revealed he had grown up in before leaving for the big city ten years earlier (which in fact was called Sinuessa, for some reason), that was when the real person would in fact show up and not an actual plant, like that time on _"David Letterman"_.

But, whenever he did show up, it was in fact in disguise: black ball cap, very dark sunglasses and a bandana to cover the rest over his face. It was only by his voice that you knew that this person was in fact a man. And what a voice it was: deep, manly and for some reason, whenever Nasir heard it, it resonated something deep and far away inside of him, as if his mind was trying to tell him something whenever he heard it, but somehow couldn't...

Shaking his head once more, Nasir decided to break out of his reverie and return to his story. Hey, whoever this _"Norga"_ was, it was nice to know that he came from the same town that Nasir did and that made him as twice as excited to meet him the very next day. Plus, there were over 336 pages left in this book to read and they weren't going to be read by themselves, dammit!

_"A trumpet was heard in the background of the throne room, signaling that a high-classed person was arriving. King Aaron turned his head as he saw people bow down before the arriving stranger and couldn't believe his eyes._

_There, standing with a crown adorning his head, still looking as gorgeous as ever with his long dark hair and Earthly eyes, was his childhood friend, the one person that he'd known practically all of his life and had even...loved once upon a time. The person that he'd left behind in their small hometown only ten years earlier and had regretted doing so ever since. This person...it was..._

_"Presenting, from the neighbored Kingdom of Valle, King Nadir!" the Court presented called out."_

And that right there made Nasir sputter cocoa right out his mouth and cough out loud for several seconds.

_What the..._

It couldn't be, could it?

It was his imagination playing tricks on him, right?

Because, really? King Nadir? With his long dark hair and Earthly eyes? Coming from the Valle Kingdom? It sounded a little bit too like...too like...

Like himself...

Nasir laughed and scolded himself for thinking these stupid thoughts. Of course this wasn't him! Anybody could have Nadir as a name, especially a fantasy character! It was just something that the author made up! That this person...named _"Norga"_...

 _"Norga"_...

Why did this name seem so familiar, yet not so at the same time?


	4. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the signing is finally here, but Nasir runs into a small problem that needs to be taken care of immediately and in doing so, encounters someone that makes the gears in his head finally come to the right place.

By the time the next morning came along, Nasir was feeling butterflies and ants going all around his body at the same time.

He looked at himself in his bathroom mirror, for what seemed like the 1000th time in the past 20 minutes, to make sure every strands of hair on his head was just perfect and every fiber on his shirt was proper.

Oh god! What would he do? What would he say? Well, maybe the first thing he would ask _Norga_ is how he got the inspiration for this "Nadir" person, because he was awesome! Even if he had a similar name and had the same physical attributes than his own, that's where the similarities between he and the fantasy character ended. Because unlike him, this King was fearless, extremely charismatic and so great at everything that he did...

...But this Nadir fellow also came from a place named Valle, had lived with his aunt and his uncle when he'd been young and had an older brother that lived far, far away from him, just like he himself had...

Huh...

Oh well, wherever the inspiration for this character's back-story or name or characteristics came from, Nasir was sure of one thing: in now way could a great character like Nadir be based on someone as mundane and boring as he himself was. And also, he was sure that this team of King Agron and King Nasir...huh...

This team of King _Aaron_ and King _Nadir_...

Where the hell did **that** slip-up came from?

Nasir quickly shook his head, trying his best to subdue the pang that was now attempting to rise inside his heart. He had other things on his mind to worry about than old feelings and old thoughts, especially painful ones.

Ooh, he was such a wreck! He felt like a teenager about to meet their long-time crush for the very first time. It was all so exciting, so nerve-wracking, so...

 _"Eeek!"_ Nasir suddenly squealed, reddening almost instantly by his lack of control. He took a deep breath as he finally made his way out of his bathroom and put on his leather jacket. He could do this...he could go out there, in his leather jacket, which was...

Oh shit, a _crease_!

And for the 1001th time, Nasir hurried back to his bathroom and closed the door.

***************

"Mr. Norga? Are you ready? There place's already packed and everybody's waiting downstairs for you!" Naevia called out from her side of the locked door of the bathroom situated on the second floor of the library.

 _"Yeah, sorry! Just give me a couple of minutes and I'll be right out!"_ replied a deep voice from the other side of the door.

"Alright, I'll just go tell my husband that you'll come on down soon enough" Naevia called out with a smile and was about halfway down the stairs when she almost collided with a hastily looking Nasir.

"Hey Nasir, what are you doing so early? Didn't you say you were going to show up at-" she tried to say to Nasir this time, but the long-haired man jumped up and down with wariness over his face as he said:

"I'm sorry Naevia, but I can't talk to you right now. I really gotta' use the bathroom!"

Naevia could only stare at her employee's fleeing form and she called out: "But Mr. Norga's in there!"

But Nasir didn't care who was in the bathroom at the time, if he was going to go, he was going to go. No mysterious author would hold him down, that was for sure!

**************

God, what was taking so long? He'd been holding it in for over two hours now and whoever was inside the only bathroom in the entire library was making things so much worse!

He knocked on the bathroom door...

"Excuse me, could you please come out? I really need to go!"

 _"Just give me a minute."_ a deep voice said and Nasir instantly recognized it...from all those local interviews... but his bladder was more pressing than his earlier excitement over meeting his favorite author and so, he knocked on the door once more.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is the only bathroom in the entire library and I really, really need to go!" he called out once again.

 _"I said, give me a minute!"_ the voice coming from behind the wooden door said, but more fiercely this time around.

"Please, sir. I really, really, really..." Nasir started to plead once more and his face was about to blossom into a relieved grin when he finally saw the bathroom door begin to open, but his face froze mid-smile and his eyes grew wide when he realized just who had been on the other side of the door this entire time.

_"...Agron?!"_

_"...Nasir?!"_

Things began to run through Nasir's mind, as if it was trying to connect the dots over something...something that he should know... something that had been so obvious, but somehow he had completely missed out on...

_"But Mr. Norga's in there!"_

King **Aaron**...

King **Nadir**...

Were **Childhood friends**...

Left **ten years** earlier...

 **Valle** Kingdom...

 **Sinuessa** Kingdom...

That voice in those interviews that he somehow recognized and was constantly stirring unknown things deep inside of him...

 **Norga**...

 _Norga_...

Had left **Valle City ten years** earlier and had went to **Sinuessa** to strike it big as an author...

Was **31 years** old...

A simple thought suddenly flashed through Nasir's mind, a memory from long ago, from a time that he'd tried his hardest to forget...

_"So, tell me Nasir, what do you wanna be when you grow up?"_

_"I wanna be an astronaut that's going to go on spaceships! Ooh, or a doctor that saves hundreds and hundreds of lives! What about you?"_

_"I'm going to invent stories about fantasy stuff, like those "Lord of the Rings" stories and then I'm going to write them on pieces of paper and people are going to like them and wanna share my adventures with me!"_

_"Heehee, you're so silly, Agron!"_

And that's when it hit him, like a million bricks falling right on his head, followed by the cement that went along with it.

The simplest clue of them all...

 _"Norga"_...was **Agron** spelled backwards.

Oh, **son** of a _bitch_!

And what was the next thing Nasir did, after seeing his former childhood best friend in the flesh, for the first time in over ten years?

He punched him right in the fucking face and stomped angrily out of the library.


	5. The confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn why Nasir was so angry at Agron.

If he'd been seething when he'd left the library, by the time he'd opened his apartment door (and had gone to the bathroom to finally relieve himself), Nasir was seeing red everywhere that he looked.

How did he not figure any of this out before? King Aaron? With his dark spiky hair and his deep green eyes?

...it was Agron! Agron had written himself inside his own stories!

And the details about his life that somehow coincided with King Aaron's were written inside his books and that Nasir hadn't caught up on until now? It fit! Everything just fit!

And in this book in particular, it wasn't just Agron's life that he was reading about, but his own! And their common road together also!

He had even included the night when he and Agron had...what happened the last time that they had seen one another...before the short-haired man had skipped town toward the big city, never to be heard from again, up until Nasir had accidentally stumbled upon him on the second floor of where he was working.

And that, *that* right there is what pissed Nasir the most about the whole deal.

How...how dare he? How could his former best friend, his former... **everything** , just insert their story inside the pages of a book for everybody to see?

He just wanted to throw that stupid book and the rest of his former beloved collection away.

This wasn't a fantasy series, this was just a pile of trashy stories!

Oooh! He was shaking in anger now!

_*Knock! Knock!*_

_"Nasir, I know you're in there! I know you still live here even after all this time, so open up!"_

Nasir clearly recognized Agron's voice on the other side of the door and he got even more pissed than before. He had heard this voice countless times in local interviews before, how in the hell did he not recognize it after being around the man for over fourteen years? How could he be so stupid about everything?

 _"Please Nasir, open the door, I really wanna talk to you!"_ Agron called out once more.

"And I don't wanna talk!" Nasir yelled back.

 _"Please just, let me in!"_ Agron pleaded this time.

"Just go away! Leave me alone! You've been doing it for ten years now, so you should be fine doing it now!" Nasir responded.

 _"Well, you've gotta to open the door eventually to go to work or something and I for one am not budging! So, it's up to you to do this now or do this later!"_ Agron said.

Nasir groaned and ran a hand over his face in frustration. But, begrudgingly, he went over to his front door and unlocked it, letting his former best friend inside.

"Please Nasir, you've gotta let me explain..." Agron started to say, but the other man quickly shushed him by putting a finger up in the air and with pure anger flashing in his eyes, he responded:

"Oh no. You don't get to talk, I get to talk. How fucking dare you? How do you have the guts to write my entire life, **our** entire lives in this piece of filth that you call a book? What, you couldn't have just made a simple phone call, just to say "Hey, how you doing? Sorry to have broken you heart and not speaking to you for over ten years, but do you mind if I write about our friendship and the night that we slept together inside my next story? Thanks, you're awesome! "

"Nasir..." Agron raised a hand to say, but Nasir gave him such a cold stare that he quickly dropped his limb on the side of his body.

"Don't you _"Nasir"_ me, you piece of shit! How...how could I ever think that you were a good person, when you take people's personal lives and feelings and insert them inside your stories?"

"I didn't, okay? I'm sorry that I did that, but it was the only way that I thought of to try and communicate with you and tell you how I feel about our relationship!" Agron replied in defense, but Nasir wouldn't have none of it as he shouted back:

"You didn't have to do all of that! You didn't have to expose everything on pieces of paper for everybody else to see to tell me how you felt. An e-mail, a phone call, a letter, fuck a carrier pigeon would have been better than to read what I ended up reading!"

"Are...are you done?" Agron finally said after Nasir's rant.

"Oh yeah, I'm done and so are you being here." Nasir responded and walking over, he opened the door and pointed to the outside as he added: "Goodbye, Agron. Don't let the door on the ass when you walk out of here."

And all Agron could do to that, was look sadly as Nasir, who didn't dare to look in his direction and as the other man walked toward the door, he finally replied:

"I'm sorry Nasir, I really, really am."

But Nasir showed no emotions at these words, as he slammed the door shut behind Agron's retreating form and leaned against it, sighing in relief...

And a little bit of regret.


	6. The peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Nasir thought his life would go back to normal (a little bit sadly for his liking), one peak inside the still unfinished story and one unexpected visitor shakes everything up...again...

_"Sweeping all alone, here I am sweeping all alone..."_   Nasir softly sang to himself two days later, as he walked around the first floor of the library, with his trusty broom held firmly in his hands.

He'd agreed to take Naevia's evening shift, so that her and Crixus could go celebrate their 5th wedding anniversary. There was nobody in the library at the moment, since it was just pouring rain outside and so, Nasir had started his list of chores for the night, that his boss gave him just before leaving, and that began with sweeping all of the floors of this place.

He sighed sadly as his mind started to wonder. Agron must be on his way home right about now, being pissed at the other man because of the way that he'd been talked to a couple of days earlier.

And Nasir'd been right too, telling him everything that he'd been holding in for the past ten years. Yeah, he had been...

But then...

Why on Earth was he feeling even worse than before Agron had come back into his life?

He should feel relieved, at peace and not...

Like his heart was a complete mess...

Sighing and shaking his head, Nasir was about to once again begin sweeping when he noticed, on one of the many tables that was making up the first floor of the library, a copy of the book that Nasir had dropped away with all of his force the second he had arrived back home after the autograph signing. It was resting face-up against the wooden piece of furniture, split in two at a certain page.

It looked like it was near the end of the story and Nasir, thinking to himself that he'd never read the rest of the book anyway, shrugged his shoulders as he picked up the used copy and started to read at where its previous owner had stopped doing so:

_"King Nadir looked at King Aaron with dark, empty eyes as they were making their camp for the night._

_"Why, oh tell me, why should I believe anything that you have to say? And why should I believe that I am of any importance to you, with what you have done to me?" he asked the other man, coldly._

_"Because what I did to you after that night was the one thing I never had the courage to confront!" King Aaron cried out and the other man found himself in shock when he saw the usually brave and bold King Aaron, unafraid of anything, break down and drop to his knees._

_"I...I may have slain demons and conquered lands upon lands, but I am no hero. I am a coward, Nadir, for what I have done to you, done to us and even if I apologize for the rest of my days, it would never be enough to express just how sorry I am that every happened the way it did. Countless treasures and followers will never give me the happiness that your forgiveness could bring me. I...still today, after all this time, the reason I have never taken a wife nor gotten married is because, my dearest heart, I have always and will always only love one person: you." he confessed_

_And as he looked up, it was Aaron's turn to find himself in complete shock when he saw the usually well-put together King Nadir welling up in tears and, as the long-haired man dropped down to his own knees, he softly whispered before bringing their lips together:_

_"My sweetest love.""_

_"So, what do you think?"_   suddenly came a voice right against Nasir's ear, making him yelp out as he turned around and the book that he'd been reading fell down on the ground.

Trying to catch his breath and clutching at his heart, Nasir looked in stupefaction as he found himself face to face with a drenched looking Agron.

What was he doing here? Shouldn't he be in Sinuessa right now?

"How...how did you get in here?" he finally asked.

"The door was unlocked and you seemed so engrossed by what you were reading that you didn't hear me enter." Agron responded with a slight smile.

Pointing at the book, Nasir raised an inquiring eyebrow as he couldn't help but ask:

"If...if what's in this book in fact about us and about how you feel about our relationship, then that thing in there, when they're in the woods, is it accurate about how you feel?"

Agron bowed his head and shrugging his shoulders, he replied without looking at the other man: "Yeah, it's what I always wanted to tell you, but never had the real courage to. I'm sorry that I made the book about us Nasir, I really am, but it was the only way that I had to try and tell you how I felt about everything. Because, let's face it, I'm not King Aaron and I never will be, but he's what I want to become, if life and you both give me a chance to.

And King Nadir, he's...he's how I see you. So kind and good, but also fearless because you have the guts to say what you want to say, unlike me, who can't even pick up a damn phone to apologize and can't even tell people my real name. But yeah, maybe I'm not as courageous as King Aaron, but I do share his feelings. There hasn't been a single day that's gone by in the last ten years that I haven't thought about you Nasir and there's hasn't been a single second that I haven't regretted doing what I did.

Because, that night we shared together, was the greatest night of my life and when I woke up the next morning and I saw you lying there, all tucked up and at peace, I thought to myself: "My god, I love this man." But then, I thought about my goals, about going to the big city for college and I knew that I couldn't stay with you, but I wanted to. I really, really did. And I knew a long-distance relationship couldn't work and so, I took the cowardly out and just ran away from everything, thinking that it'd be better if you hated me for the rest of your life than if you did end up feeling the opposite way.

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Nasir, you have no idea how much, for absolutely everything and just like King Aaron in that story, in that part that you've just read, I'm going to tell you that I've always and will always going to love only one person and that person is you."

"Agron..." he heard the long-haired man quietly say and the next thing that he knew, Agron found himself with an armful (and a lipful) of a weeping Nasir.

"Oh, how long I've waiting for you to say all of that. I still love you too, Agron. I always have." Nasir whispered brokenly as they shared soft kisses after soft kisses.

"Nasir..." the other man whispered back as he trailed sweet kisses along the man's hairline, down to his neck, making Nasir shiver.

They made tables rattle, they made chairs and papers fall everywhere and Nasir was pretty much a moaning mess when he felt his knees hit the edge of the first rectangle surface that consisted of the staircase.

Laying the long-haired man down on top of it, Agron smiled contently as he licked and nibbled on Nasir's neck.

"Oh, Nasir, I love you so much."

"I love you too Agron."

"Please...say that you'll stay with me forever."

"Yes, yes, I will."

"Say that you'll leave this place and come with me to Sinuessa."

"...what?"

"And say that you'll marry me, please!"

"Agron...wait a minute!"

Nasir pushed at the other man's shoulders and looked at him confusedly. "Agron, I can't do all of that! I've...I've got a home here! I just can't leave everything behind like that on a whim to go on some unknown adventure like marriage with you! Who the hell do you think I am, King Nadir?" he shrieked.

Blinking in shock, Agron tried to persuade the other man by saying: "But I can help you out! I've got enough money to help you make your dream come true! Remember? The one you told me about before I left? The one about opening up your own library? I can help you do that!"

Looking at Agron with a now angry look on his face, Nasir took himself off from the staircase as he adjusted his clothes and replied with a bark in his voice:

"And just what do you think I am, a charity case? I don't need you and I don't need any of your damn money that you've made off of both of our backs to do what I want! I'm fine here and I am not leaving!"

"But Nasir..." Agron tried to say, but he was quickly cut-off by Nasir turning his back and replying:

"Just...just go Agron. Go back to Sinuessa, go back to living your perfect little author life and forget that tonight has ever happened, okay?"

And the last words that he heard, before the sound of the door shutting off and himself breaking down in tears, was Agron's own broken voice saying:

_"Okay."_

**********

_"Hmph...Agron...what are we doing?"_

_"I...I don't know...mmmhhh....but I don't wanna stop. Do you want to stop, Nasir?"_

_"No...just...just keep kissing me, please? Make me forget that you're leaving tomorrow, okay?"_

"Okay."


	7. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title says, Nasir finally makes a decision about his life and about Agron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, uhm, you know how I wrote that there would be 9 chapters to this story? Well, see I had the whole thing written and when I divided the story by chapters, I ended up doing it wrong. This is actually the last chapter before the epilogue. I'm very sorry if I upset anybody by this, but the way the story ends, I couldn't just divide it anymore. 
> 
> Hope you still enjoy though! :)

_"Nasir, a word? Please?"_   was what the sad-looking man heard from his folded-arms boss the next morning.

Nasir gulped as he solemnly walked up the stairs leading up to Naevia's office and he silently sat down on the plastic chair opposite hers.

Naevia was drumming a wooden pencil against the top of her desk as she looked at her friend with curious eyes and asked him: "Nasir, what exactly happened last night, when you were working out here?"

Feigning confusion, Nasir shrugged his shoulders as he stammered: "N-nothing. I just sorted out some books and dusted off the place like you told me to."

Putting her hand under her chin, the petite woman raised an eyebrow as she said: "Huhuh... That's it? No one else came by during the night? You were here all alone all throughout your shift?"

"Yep, that's right. No one was here at all last night except little ole' me." Nasir said, trying to smile his best fake smile.

"Really? Nasir, you do remember that there are security cameras plugged all around this place in case something bad happened while me and Crixus were absent, right? And that I check them out first thing each and every morning, right?" Naevia responded to that and she hid a sympathetic smile when she saw Nasir practically melt in shame right in front of her.

"I-I'm so sorry Naevia! I really, really am! Agron came by and me and him got to talking and...I swear I intended to keep it just as that, just talking! But then things got sort of...heated between us and...well..." the long-haired man said, bowing his head in pure embarrassment.

"You had a crazy hot make-out session all over the staircase?" Naevia finished for him and all the man that was sitting in front of her could do was nod slowly, not daring to look her in the eye.

"And where is lover-boy now?" she added.

"He's...he's gone back to Sinuessa." Nasir replied with a sad sigh.

And it was Naevia's response to that answer that made Nasir look up in utter stupefaction.

**"WHAT? WHY!?"**

"Well...I..." Nasir tried to answer, but Naevia raised a finger up to shush him and she said:

"From what I gathered from watching and listening to the footage, the guy has never stopped loving you, wants to move in with you, he wants to marry you, he has enough money to help you make your dream of opening up your own library come true and you're not out there with him jumping his bones right as we speak?!"

"But...I've got a life here!" Nasir tried to reply, but Naevia contested his answer by saying:

"One that you've been complaining about over and over about how boring and stilted it is."

"And I've already got an apartment..."

"...that you've been living in since god knows how long and you so need a change of decor in my opinion."

"I've got a job here! And I don't want to leave you guys!"

"Nasir, Sinuessa is just like two hours from here and really, with the mess you guys did all over this place last night, I'd have enough ground to fire you. But I'm not going to do that, because you're one of my best friends. Instead, I'm going to ask you this: do you love Agron?"

"Y-yeah. I do." Nasir replied, with tears forming in his eyes.

"Do you want to be with him, over there in Sinuessa?" asked Naevia gently.

"No...yes...I...I don't...I don't know." Nasir responded, hesitating.

"Well, maybe you don't know the answer to that particular question, but maybe you'll know the answer to this one: in ten years from now, where do you want to see yourself: over here or over there?" was Naevia's final question.

And the look on Nasir's face at her question was all the answers that she needed.

**********

Agron's gorgeous house in Sinuessa had never lever felt as cold than when he'd stepped back into it, suitcases in hand. And right now, looking out of his large bay window toward the horizon, the short haired man pushed a long sad sigh right out of his body and leaned his head against the nearby wall as he closed his eyes and remembered...

Putting his clothes back on as the dawn was starting to settle inside their little town. The sight of Nasir, laying on the bed fast asleep, sheets wrapped tightly around him. The sound that would forever break Agron's heart as he heard his best friend (now lover?) murmur quietly as he turned around on the mattress:

_"Hmmph...Agron...I love you..."_

And how a part of him wanted to get his clothes back off his body, jump right into that bed, take that boy back into his arms and never let him go again.

But he knew he couldn't...he had a train to catch and a life out there that was waiting for him. Outside of this small town and outside...

Outside of Nasir's arms.

And he would never forget the feeling of kneeling over the bed, kissing a still sleeping Nasir on the forehead and whispering against it:

_"I love you too Nasir, always."_

And tiptoeing out of the door and out of his now former best friend's life for good.

A part of himself should be satisfied that he'd gotten the courage to go see his former best friend and say everything that he'd been wanting to say for the past ten years, so now he could finally get over him, but...

He'd tasted those lips again and had felt him in his arms again and it had only left him wanting more.

He banged his head against the wall behind him. How could he be so stupid? Asking Nasir to abandon his life and come be with him out here? And asking him to marry him like that on the spot, without a ring or something more romantic than a staircase snogging session. What had he been thinking?

But somehow, Agron knew that he'd have to get over all of that, eventually...

_*Beep Beep*_

Bury all of those feelings way, way deep inside and do his best to try and forget that the past couple of days-

_*Beep Beep*_

-never in fact-

_*Beep Beep*_

-hap-

_*Beep Beep Beep Beep*_

What the? What was honking like that?

Looking downwards on to the front of his house, Agron's former sad eyes suddenly widened in shock as standing there, with his own suitcases in hand, right in front of a departing taxi...

Was a slightly smiling Nasir, his eyes watering when they met with the taller man's green ones.

And then Agron sprinted down to the driveway of his house,

And then Nasir dropped his bags on the pavement and ran toward the arms waiting for him,

And then Nasir laughed and laughed as Agron twirled him around and around,

And then they both fell down, giggling and kissing like two idiots drunk on love.

And that's when they learned the real key to finding happiness:

It's not by waiting for something good to come along and waste you entire life away by doing so, it's by taking the chance, making mistakes and gather up the courage to do what is right for you.

And later, much, much later, when they'd finally re-consumed their relationship, Nasir leaned his head against his love's chest as he whispered: "You know, I was wondering if there ever was a person that existed out there that could ever rival King Aaron."

Running a warm hand over the smaller man's back, Agron replied: "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah. And you know what?" Nasir said as he lifted up his head.

"What?" Agron asked with a smile.

"King Aaron doesn't even stand at the heel of the person that I ended up finding." Nasir replied with a tender smile.

Agron smiled back and as he made them switch position and when he was now the one hovering above his new fiancé, he whispered back into the darkness of the night: "And I have found someone that would maker even King Nadir would tremble by his presence."

And the last words exchanged between the two, before kisses were exchanged and bodies were driven to heated madness once more were:

_"My dearest heart."_

_"My sweetest love."_

_"I love you, Agron."_

_"I love you too, Nasir. Always."_


	8. The epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story finally comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is folks, the epilogue! I wanna thank everybody who reviewed, left me a kudos or simply read this little story of mine. Hope you guys enjoy the completed work! :)

An article in the _"Associated Press"_   was released merely a week after these events, with the title in black and bold letters:

**"Mysterious Fantasy writer finally reveals himself! After five years of secrecy and crazy publicity stunts, the self-named "Norga", the author of the hit series "King Aaron", has revealed himself to be 31 year-old Valle City native Agron Dunst, in an exclusive interview with our magazine."**

**************

This is was what written in the _"Thank you"_ notes on the last page of the first book of the newest series written by fantasy (and now sci-fi) author, Agron Dunst, who was using his real name and not _"Norga"_ this time around, ten years afterwards:

"To my parents, who gave me unconditional love and support growing up, always telling me to follow my dreams. Well, mom and pops', look at where those dreams led me to.

To Duro, my little devil of a brother, who I'll always love no matter what kind of stupid pranks you try (unsuccessfully most of the time) to play on me again, again and again (and again).

To my friends and all of my fans, thank you for being there for me and for following me over the last fifteen years, from the extravagancies of my previous life as a mysterious alias, up until now. I hope you'll all enjoy this brand new tale and this brand new world that I just know will be a thrill to discover..

And finally, to my husband, my fellow King, my love, who gave me the courage to finally stop the shenanigans and reveal just who and what I'm really made of. I would go to the end of the Earth (and then some) for you with just a snap of a finger, I truly hope you know that. Your encouragement before and now is what has kept me going all of this time and I hope that with these new adventures that these characters are embarking on, you will be as proud of me now as you were then. I love you, my dearest heart. _Always_."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Leave me a review or a kudos and tell me what you thought. Thanks! :)


End file.
